mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cross-References
LIST OF CROSS-REFERENCES ORIGINATING IN OOKUMO-CHAN FLASHBACK ''MANGA AND REFERENCING ''MYSTERIOUS GIRLFRIEND X MANGA ___________________________________________ References to Mysterious Girlfriend X manga that are found in Ookumo-chan Flashback will be displayed in the left hand column. The corresponding cross-references found in Mysterious Girlfriend X manga will be displayed in the right hand column. Text describing the cross-references, as well as other interesting information will be displayed in the center, between the pictures. ___________________________________________ SYNOPSIS OF OOKUMO-CHAN FLASHBACK The main protagonist of Ookumo-chan Flashback is a young woman named Aya Suzuki. She married the guy that dated her in high school, but he died early on in the marriage. She was left with a son, now 16 years old, named Minoru. She supports the two of them as a mangaka, writing and drawing her own manga that is published in a weekly manga magazine. Her manga is called Unconfirmed Girlfriend X. Aya is quite cute and attractive for being in her 30's, however, she has a somewhat quirky personality. Many times she thinks, acts, and dresses as if she were still a high school girl. Her son, Minoru, is a level-headed guy who does well in high school, the same high school that his parents attended. Minoru also has a quirky dilemma. The supposed spirit of his deceased father presents images, in the form of mental flashbacks, to him from time to time. The pictures are of when he was dating his mother, Aya Ookumo, and the various situations and circumstances that they encountered when they were going together in high school. Minoru is certain that he can never tell his mother of the flashbacks, even though they cause a very intimate and somewhat erotic bond to be formed between mother and son. __________________________________________ OOKUMO-CHAN FLASHBACK CHAPTER 1 Aya is drawing a panel of her manga wherein the female protagonist is wearing a polo shirt and bloomers. Aya herself is dressed as such, so that she can see exactly how to represent the character in bloomers. In the last panel, one can see the female protagonist of the manga dressed in bloomers, and pulling on them with her fingers. The cross-reference is probably to Mysterious Girlfriend X Chapter 17, that has the female protagonist, Mikoto Urabe, dressed in bloomers at an athletic festival, and running in a relay race. _________________________________________ >>>>>>> CHAPTER 2 The front cover of Unconfirmed Girlfriend X manga is almost the same as, and a spoof of, the front cover of Mysterious Girlfriend X ''manga. The female protagonists even have the same pose ! _______________________________________ >>>>>>> CHAPTER 3 No cross-references to ''Mysterious Girlfriend X. However--- A jacket that high schooler Aya Ookumo is wearing seems to imply that it refers to Kashima City. Kashima City, at the foot of Mt. Kashima, is the setting for the anime [https://ka-shi-ma-shi.fandom.com/wiki/Kashimashi_Wiki Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl]. The Kashima Municipal High School girl's uniform, with the Kashima emblem emblazoned on the left breast, is shown in the pix to the right. _______________________________________ >>>>>>> CHAPTER 4 ( No cross-references to Mysterious Girlfriend X in Chapter 4 ) _______________________________________ >>>>>>> CHAPTER 5 ( No cross-references to Mysterious Girlfriend X in Chapter 5 ) Chapter 6 Category:Community